Air and Water
by Unleased
Summary: Maddie's life is about to turn up side down as she reaches up her 21st birthday. Another boiling hot CEO in the story, lets join Luke as he turns Maddie's life from normal to extra-ordinary.


**Chapter 1**

_I am floating in the air. I can feel the wind cradle me while I lay on it. I can feel the air in each part of my body, submitting to my mind. I wanted to be on top of the sea. And the wind obeys me. I told the wind to carry me on top of the sea. I want to see the sea. The wind which cradles me obediently carried me on top of the sea. And I see it. Water. I love seeing water. I touch the water and felt the cold water on my hand and I'm contended. I am happy to be here._

_And then I see it. A pair of eyes watching me with intensity. My body felt warm all of the sudden. The eyes are red, like a flame that flares proudly. Odd. I should be running now and feels scared. But instead of feeling scared, I felt security. Those eyes are beautiful, I could watch them forever._

A loud ring of my alarm clock woke me up from my sleep. Damn. It's 6 o'clock in the morning and I need to shower and get ready for work.I dragged myself to the bathroom.

Weird dreams again. I had been dreaming often lately, and weird enough, my dreams are all indefinite. I see colors, water, air, and those beautiful eyes. I wonder to myself as I open the shower. Ahh, the water feels so nice.. It feels like the water is dancing with my skin. I closed my eyes and think of those eyes. Those beautiful eyes, those eyes that look like the eyes of…

"Ouch!" I yelp as I hurt my elbow on the wall. I literally lost my senses when I remember _those_ eyes. The eyes of _Luke Bloomberg_. Yes, the one and only Luke Bloomberg, eldest son and heir of the billionaire CEO of Bloomberg Enterprises, Inc. The Sexiest Man on Earth, and I can attest to that because I met him before. He looks like an angel oozing with sex appeal. He looks like a fallen angel, who fell because he is sinfully sexy. Woah! Get a grip of yourself Maddie.

I finished my shower and put work clothes on. It's my fourth month working on Williamsons Corp, Inc. as a marketing assistant. As my first job after graduation, I put every effort I can to be the best on it. I stared at myself in the mirror. Today, I decided to wear a black pants and a gray shirt. I left my hair brown hair loose and put on my lipstick. I am a little tight with my budget right now, but once I got my paycheck, I'll buy a skirt. Last month I bought this lipstick. One thing every month and by the end of the year, I'll get everything I need. I look at myself once more and adjusted my necklace. I never took this necklace off since I was 16. My mind went to automatic flash back of what happened but I shut it out. I'm late for work! I held the ring which is the pendant of my necklace and just closed my eyes and wished I'll have a normal day today.

…

At about 7:30 in the morning, I am walking to work. I'm a little bit anxious. Ever since I started dreaming weird, weird things happen to me. Like one time I was to cross the road when a bus lost its break and almost hit me! Luckily, there was a man who dragged me back on the street. Also, one time I was having lunch with my officemate Bea when the waiter tripped and the plates flew on my face. Luckily Bea saw it fast and pushed my chair so I fell on the floor before the plates hit me. I am like a magnet for accident. Many times too, I feel like I am being watched. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but hey, who can blame me? I am such an accident magnet so I got to be careful and be observant at all times.

When I enter the building of Williamson's Corp., I saw people walking fast and seemed too busy and stressed out. This is very unlikely especially for a Monday morning. Usually, my co-workers would look refreshed and talk about their weekend rest.

"Good Morning Chuck! What's happening here?" Chuck is one of the security guards of the company. He is about in his early thirties and well built. He always looks alert and clam.

"Maddie, the board of directors sold the company, everybody is preparing now. The new owner will arrive today." Chuck replied.

I can't believe what I just heard. "What? The company was sold? Why? Our company was doing great!"

"I know Maddie, I don't know too. Everybody is scared that the new management will replace the employees." Chuck said, his eyebrows are drowned together. He looks worried. I never seen him worried before. My eyes somehow went to the digital clock on the SG's desk. Fuck. 7:50 am.

"I better go in Chuck!" I called into him while half running to our office.

…

"Maddie! The company was sold and the new owner is arriving today!" Bea shouts at me when I entered our office. She looks stunning today as always. She wears a blue dress which flaunts her perfect legs. Her blonde hair is tied up in a knot. She looks like see saw some ghost.

"Chuck told me, do you know who bought it?"

"I have no idea! I'm panicking! Everyone's panicking!" Bea told me, she's totally going over the top again. Her pretty face looks horrified and I bet she hasn't sat since arriving today.

"Bea, don't worry too much. I don't think the new management will not dismiss us just like that." I said calmly although deep inside me, I'm scared to death. I super love my job.

"Quiet. Go to work all of you. The new management will visit all the departments today. I want us to look good." Mr. Lee, our head, shouted. His voice is a little too edgy today.

At about 8:15 am, the office is quiet and everyone is focus on their works. Or perhaps trying to look focused. I feel tense in the air, it makes me uncomfortable. The door open and our general manager, Mr. Davis entered. He looks sophisticated in his suit. Followed him are 4 other men in suits. I recognize some of them. Two of them are board of directors, Mr. Frank and Mr. Lopez. One guy is a very tall guy, he reminds me of Jason Statham. He is looks very scary, the type of man you would not want to mess up with. Then I look at the last guy.

What the?!

I looked at him, my mouth open in surprise.

He looks deadly, and devastatingly beautiful. A fallen angel doesn't do him any justice anymore. He looks more of a Greek god of beauty and sexiness. And he is staring back at me. His eyes are fixed on mine, and it felt like it's just the two of us in the room. _Those eyes_.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may interrupt you for a minute and introduce our new CEO, Mr. Luke Bloomsberg. Mr. Bloomsberg, our marketing department, sir." Mr. Davis said looking to Luke Bloomsberg.

What?!

Everybody stood at the introduction. I forced myself to stand. My knees are a little bit shaky.

He just stared at me, and I stared back at _those eyes_. Looking at them gives me warmth just like in my dream. For a second he looks like he's ready to grab me but then instantly looked to the Jason Statham look-alike like he was called. Jason Statham gave him a little nod and he looks to Mr. Davis.

"Thank you Mr. Davis," he said calmly and with confidence, he looks back to our team. "Good morning everybody, Please sit down. I just wanted to check every department and meet every employee before I start here today." He said. His voice always sounds so good, though I only heard it a few times before.

He looked back at me, his eyes penetrating every cells of my body.

"Luke, this is Mr. Lee, the marketing head." Mr. Davis told him. He tore away his gaze from and shook Mr. Lee's hands.

A few minute later, Mr. Lee escorted them out.


End file.
